Konan's Quicksand Story, Secret Times
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Sometimes Konan would sneak out of the base and Just take a walk around the woods, never she had regretted her decision, until now that Is, when she accidently stumbled upon quicksand. Sixth Instalment In The Quicksand Series.


Konan's Quicksand Story

Secret Times

* * *

 **Summary:** Sometimes Konan would sneak out of the base and Just take a walk around the woods, never she had regretted her decision, until now that Is, when she accidently stumbled upon quicksand. Sixth Instalment In The Quicksand Series.

 **Pairings:** None

 **Detail:** Now….. It's all mostly set In the "Naruto Shippuden" Series, not when, but probably before Naruto returned home.

* * *

(Location: Unknown, Specific Location: Unknown, Time:13:00 PM)

It was bright In a woods, as a certain purple haired Akatuski member was walking through the woods. She didn't have her Akatuski cloak on. It would usually be hot and she would get awfully sweaty, which was the reason why she took It off back at the base. She always hated It so much, being stuck In a place where nothing good ever happens, always about secrecy this, secrecy that, basically she was sick of It, as If she was some kind of a noble trapped In her home from the outside world, the only thing Is this noble was an SSS-Class Nuke Nin, who was to be a "Kill On Sight" target or, "Do Not Engage". She was a member of the most feared organisations known In the ninja lands.

She was a woman In her early thirties, she was mostly beautiful, with many curves, she wore long black ninja shoes, very tight black dark track suits, which made her look sexy at her legs, and a dark blue vest, which a bit went down on her butt, and a small unzipped area around her belly button. She was pale, and had purple eye lids, and purple eyes, and a neat hair bowl style, her hair was also purple, which now describes she likes purple a lot.

As beautiful and sexy, and weak she may appear she's very strong, and dangerous, and violent.

She always liked her time, a time of walking around the peaceful and quiet woods. It was the best time she had ever had, and would always like. She never liked being cooped up In a base which was hot and very dirty, also being around men, which she despised a lot since she Is the only female Akatuski member In the organisation. Especially since a few were perverts.

She always wondered In the woods, she always loved to sight see, she always loved looking through things. It was the best of times for her.

She smiled at the bright sun light which was refracted through the leaves of the many tall green trees she walked though like a hall of umbrellas . It was a nice sight she love.

"Finally…. Some peace and quiet from everyone, I can finally have some free time." Konan Sighed, as she smiled through the forest

She moved her feet to feel something soft, something very soft, like dirt. She looked down and saw that her feet were standing on some very soft dirt mud. She had to admit It felt good, she thought she could stick around a bit more, but she decided to continue on, and Just shrugged It off. That was until she tried to continue on and felt that her feet wouldn't move. She looked back down to see that her feet were gone, underneath the mud, she Just thought It was strong and sticky. She tried to move her feet again, but they wouldn't come out. So she decided to try and try and try, again and again and again, but no success. She looked around and saw that her feet were not the only things stuck, but her legs also began sinking a little, up to her knees. She put her hands on top of the mud and sighed, her pants were the best and most expensive pair she owned, which was now probably ruined.

"Now what?!" Konan Asked herself, Irritatedly, she looked around to see that her legs kept on siking and sinking, before saying with a slight of sacredness In her voice, "Quicksand."

Now knowing the truth about the mud being the death trap many ninja feared the most, she calmed down, and though of many ways of how It could get worse and how It couldn't.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok! If I remember my training with Jiraya?... If you struggle, you sink faster. The best way to get out Is to use your surroundings to pull yourself free." Konan Said to herself, while looking around to see If there was anything to pull herself out with, she saw a branch not too far from her, "Maybe this'll work?" Konan Asked herself, before grabbing the branch and pulling with everything she got, only for the branch to snap In half

SNAP!

The branch snapped In half.

Now with the branch gone Konan had to search for another way to escape. She looked around but nothing was there to help or save her.

"Huuuuuu! Great!" Konan Sighed In annoyance, before she felt something, something that touched her butt, she turned her head down to the right, and Instantly blushed furiously, "Are you kidding me?!" Konan Asked, In Embarrassment

Her butt was literally on top of the quicksand, floating for a while before being sucked under, making Konan make a small groan of the feel of the soft nice dirt.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Konan Groaned

Konan sank passed her hips, and she began sinking with her belly button disappearing.

"Great….. I think I Just made thing worse." Konan Said, as she still kept on sinking, until she passed her belly button, "Looks like I have no choice, I'm goanna have to push myself out of this mess." Konan Said, as she began to place her hands around her, the best part was the quicksand wasn't as wide as she thought, and was practically almost the same size as her, meaning It was slightly wider, like twenty centimetres, which was good since she could place her hands around her and push herself put

With everything she got, she pushed herself against the quicksand. She began sweating In struggle, and because of the high temperature, making her skin reflect the suns beams a little. She cringed her teeth, and closed her eyes In struggled. She wiggled herself around, In order to lessen the grip of the quicksand.

"HEEEEE! OHHHHHH! EHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Were the many moans, groans, and screams, she had said while trying to break free from the quicksand's grip Konan did

She could feel the mud seeping Into her pants, as she blushed trying to fight the urge to feel the softness and pressure. She still kept on trying to push herself free, but with no success. And Instead, It brought more harm than good, as she was now up to her breasts In quicksand. Konan stopped struggling and looked down In horror, and embarrassment, as she had realized how far she sank, and that her breasts were floating In the quicksand.

"CRAP!" Konan Shouted In embarrassment, mixed with a little annoyance

By this stage Konan knew she was screwed, but If she was goanna die then she'll die fighting.

Konan then tried to wave her arms around, while mud was splashing everywhere In order to find something she could use to escape the quicksand. She tried and she tried and she tried, but nothing worked, all she could do was try and feel If something was there.

She could feel her breasts pushing against her, as the quicksand began to take half of them In, and due to the pressure It made Konan moan for air.

"OHHHHHHH!" Konan Moaned, "HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Konan Yelled, as her voice echoed throughout the woods

She kept trying to call for help, her many screams were un heard of, and the relies were hollow. She gave up since she needed to save her energy to get out of the quicksand.

Now that her breasts were gone, and she was up to her shoulders. Konan rested her arms on top of her head, as the mud from them began dripping on top of her head, making her purple hair all wet and muddy. She let them go and began to continue the search, even If they were already no under the quicksand. She was now up to her neck, and closed her eyes believing something will save her from this trap.

Sadly, she would be mistaken.

Now she had to tilt her head back, as a few tears came down her cheeks, as the quicksand already now too her neck In. She moved her head around and around and around to hope that she would keep It above the quicksand. Her breathing became heavier as she used her energy to move her arms around the quicksand, and also because of the pressure being pushed against her.

She thought this Is how she dies, she knew she would die, but about something with ninja killing her, giving her a quick death, quicksand was something that would make you have a long and experiencing death, she wanted to be a quick death.

After all hopes was lost, she found a new one, as her right arm had caught on something, something she knew It was. It was a root, a very strong root, a very long root, a very spiky root, she knew, she would make It out of this alive.

She quickly had to move her left arm, as her mouth was under, and her nose began to take depth.

"Mhhhhhhhh! Mhhhhhh! Mhhhhhh!" Konan Moaned, before her nose was taken under

She looked up at the sky one more time, before closing her eyes, and her head taken under the quicksand.

All that remained was a patch of purple hair, before that was taken under aswell.

Now that she got her left arms hold of the root, she began pulling whatever was left within her. Her lungs were aching badly, she needed air fast. She pulled, she pulled, she pulled, and she pulled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Konan Gasped, as he soggy muddy face made It out of the surface

She was now at the edge of the quicksand. She had both of her arms free, and began pushing against the dirt.

"AHHHHHH! COME ON LET GO! AHHHHH!" Konan Screamed, mixed with Struggle

And then free her legs.

She laid on top of the dirt, before getting up and looking at the spot she almost died at. The messed up mud was reforming once again to look like It was nothing more but a Innocent dirt patch, waiting for It's next victim to take In.

Konan couldn't believe she made It out, and she was alive.

Smiling In achievement, Konan began to walk back to the base.

Now she understood why Obito never wanted them to leave the base.

The End

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Okay. Hope you guys enjoyed.

 **Why Make So Many Quicksand Stories?:** So… In case If you're wondering why? The answer Is, There aren't many fanfic quicksand stories out there, well besides a few, but with Naruto, not a lot. So far only like four, all by "animequicksandluver", check out his stories, they're great.

 **Why Naruto?:** Well, there are so many Naruto girls I like, also I haven't been thinking of other anime quicksand stories. Well I have thought of a few I'll try and make, so don't worry.

 **Why Now So Many Short Stories?:** Well…. Because I want to help my grammar, because I have some GCSEs coming up soon, and yeah, this'll take a lot of time off of my hands since I'll be revising everything I have studied, so I won't be uploading as many stories soon. But don't worry, after my GCSEs, I'll have my summer break, and write you all some more stories okay.

 **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW.**

Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoyed J.


End file.
